Olympus
by rawr3737
Summary: AU, OOC, MC death implied in the beginning. Raven wakes up after a coma to find that her team has split up and the world is in chaos. Will she unite them or join a new team all together? How will she bring peace to a world she doesn't know anymore? Dark beginning, will lighten up in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Raven slowly blinked as her world came into focus. Her head was pounding and her mind felt as if she hadn't used it in ages. That wasn't right though since she was fighting alongside her team just a few hours ago. As Raven's senses started to expand, she noticed four heartbeats to her left. Looking over Raven expected to see her team mates, and fellow titans, standing to her side. What she actually saw was the last thing she expected, four armed guards were tensely standing with their guns pointing at her. A man, who seemed to be the leader, stepped forward.

"We don't want to hurt you. We know you must be a bit disoriented since you were under for so long and we are here to answer any of your questions. We are the Rho squad of Olympus, one of the squads tasked with releasing the para humans that Medusa has kept in the Tarpit. You must be scared, you were under for over 4 years."

Standing up, Raven began to panic. She had just been with her team hadn't she? Raven's powers started to expand across the room, causing lights and machines to explode. She couldn't believe that these men were telling the truth about her, how had she been unconscious for so long and where was her team. With no better way to find the truth, Raven flexed her magic and ripped through the minds of all four men.

The minds of the men showed Raven, not only what the Olympus and Medusa organizations were, but also what year it was and what had happened in the past four years. Medusa had been a powerful organization all over the world, with a front of research on para humans and protection against outer worldly attacks. When known super humans began to go missing, the organization Olympus was formed. Its purpose was to protect the lives and rights of the super humans and take down Medusa from within.

According to the mind of the leader, who had read her chart, Medusa had apparently captured Raven four years ago. Fearing her demonic power, they had kept her under anesthesia unable to do harm to the Medusa researchers.

As the drugs started to wear off, Raven compartmentalized what she had learned. If they were right and the world was in chaos, then she had to find her team.

As Raven flew in a broken window into the living room of the tower, she could tell that her team was long gone. There was an inch of dust covering almost every surface, no electricity, and the whole place looked like it had been ransacked.

Alone, Raven flew to the sleeping quarters of the tower, hoping to find any sign that her team was ok. Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy's rooms were empty with no clothes or personal items left in the dust. Raven began walking down the hall to Starfire's room, wanting to conserve her energy but also rejoicing in being able to move on her own accord again.

As she got to Starfire's door, Raven began to worry, more then she already had been. Starfire's room was just as she remembered it, everything was in its exact place. Pictures were still hung, her clothes were still in the closet, the only thing missing was the picture of Her and Robin that Starfire had always kept on her nightstand. The part that scared Raven though was that the inch of dust covering the whole apartment was also coating the whole of Starfire's room. There was no reason that the Titans would have left the tower without Starfire grabbing her things unless something would had gone horribly wrong.

Not having any idea where her team was, or what had happened to make everyone leave, Raven did the only thing she could think of. Digging into her mind, Raven found the mind link that she shared with Robin and pulled.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick was talking to Bruce when he felt it, a familiar tug that he hadn't felt in years. Stopping mid-sentence, Robin waited for it to happen again.

"Robin? Robin, can you hear me?" asked a tentative voice.

"Raven?"

"Robin! Where are you? I just woke up and can't find the team and don't know what happened-"

"Raven, stop! I am at Wayne Manor, where are y-" Before he finished the sentence a black bird appeared in the middle of the room, as it dissipated Dick saw her, Raven was standing in the middle of his living room.

Or he assumed it must be her, she looked so different, older. Raven was still just under 5'5'', but instead of the shoulder length bob she used to wear, her hair was now past her hips. She was thin, too thin, and wearing what looked to be a hospital gown. As Raven finally looked up into his eyes from the spot she had been staring at on the ground, Dick saw her big violet eyes were sunken into her head, her face gaunt. But above all he noticed she looked broken, a shell of the strong woman she used to be.

Raven looked at the ground, catching her breath and finding her balance. Teleporting to Gotham had taken more energy then she thought, more energy then she had, not that she would admit that to anyone.

She as looked up into Dick's eyes, he no longer wore the mask during the day, and she could see the surprise in his clear blue eyes.

"Raven, where have you been?" Dick asked icily, "You left us over four years ago without even a note telling us where you were or why you left?"

"I didn't leave you!" Raven interrupted, "after our fight with cinderblock, everyone was worn out remember? We hadn't fought as well as usual so we were all pretty beat up and no one wanted to leave, so I volunteered to go get pizza for everyone… That's the last thing I remember, walking into the pizza parlor." By this time Raven's voice had lowered to a quiet murmur. "I guess four years ago, Medusa figured out who I was and decided I was too much of a threat to be left out on the streets. Dick, I just woke up from a coma.

"What?" Dick walked over to Raven, who was still in the middle of the room, and took her hand. Raven could feel the guilt washing over him for snapping at her, but she pushed it aside knowing if she let it affect her, she would never finish telling him what happened.

Dick sat there stunned at what she just told him. Kidnapped? Medusa? She ripped through four people's minds to find the truth? It was all a lot to take in. The Raven he remembered would never destroy four stranger's minds like that, she must have been completely terrified.

He led her over to the couch, part because for all her news he had some as well and part because she looked like a stiff wind would blow her over.

"Raven… Rae. You said you went to the tower… and there is a reason it is deserted. The team split up a couple months after we thought you had left." Raven was watching him carefully, she had to know what he was going to say wasn't good. Robin knew he just had to tell her, he wasn't going to keep this from her. She needed to know, and springing it on the broken girl later seemed like a bad idea.

"We were fighting Slade, it was a typical battle, or seemed to be. Until he called the slade bots from out of the ground, they were the same type as the ones that he used to get you to fulfill the prophecy all those years ago, only this time they were set to kill. Apparently he didn't know you had left and was trying to lure you out for your father. Once he figured out you were not going to show up, Slade got mad. And I mean real mad Rae. He went into a rampage, destroying everything around him. Without you to deliver to Trigon he had nothing, no bargaining chip or leverage against you father, and he had already promised to deliver you. And like that the fight changed, no longer fighting to stop his plans, we were suddenly fighting for our lives."

At this Robin got quiet, "We attacked Slade using our usual team attack, the difference was, this time you were not there to guard Starfire's back."

Raven gasped, _no it couldn't be, _there was no way that Robin was going to say what she thought he was.

"She didn't see it coming Rae." Robin said quietly, "None of us covered her back, she was in the open and vulnerable… Slade shot her out of the air… She never got back up. After that the team kind of drifted apart, beast boy changed his name to Changeling and went to lead alpha squad in Olympus, cyborg followed him, and I came to Gotham to fight as Nightwing."

By this time Raven was sobbing. _It's all my fault, _she thought,_ I wasn't there to cover her back. She would still be here if I had kept my guard up and hadn't been taken. _

Watching Raven cry broke Robin's heart. They had always been close and looking at her now, suffering because of him, was unbearable. Her body seemed to curl in on itself, becoming impossibly smaller as he watched. It wasn't until shadows seemed to grow around her form, that Robin realized that this could be the news that would be too much for her to handle.

The shadows, caused by her power, covered raven and seeped out forming a circle of darkness around her. Robin could barely make out her form through the darkness, but he could hear the muffled sounds of his distraught best friend clearly.

Robin went to comfort her, but as he touched the shadows, he immediately recoiled, they were as cold as ice.

"Rae, it wasn't your fault, there is nothing that you could have done. We should have had her back and adjusted our attack for four people." Robin said softly. Raven didn't respond, didn't even acknowledge that she had heard him.

Robin was at a loss, he had had four years to come to terms with Raven's disappearance and Starfire's death. Raven was finding out all this information in less than a day, he couldn't imagine. The three remaining member had split on good terms but it just hadn't been the same with just three of them. Thanking his instincts to keep his old communicator, Robin did the only thing he could think of.

He called Changeling.


End file.
